The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing system for electronic products, and more particularly to production of programmable integrated circuits.
In the past, in the programming of programmable devices such as electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs) and Flash EEPROMs, programming equipment was relatively large and bulky. This was because of the need to accurately insert and remove programmable devices at high speeds into and out of programming sockets in the programming unit. Since insertion and removal required relatively long traverses at high speed and very precise positioning, very rigid robotic handling equipment was required. This rigidity requirement meant that the various components had to be massive with strong structural support members to maintain structural integrity and precision positioning of the pick and place system moving at high speeds. Such programming equipment was referred to as xe2x80x9coff-linexe2x80x9d equipment since it was independent of the main product manufacturing xe2x80x9cline.xe2x80x9d
The major problems associated with the previous systems have been the size and attendant costs. None of the previous off-line systems could be considered remotely portable. A simple, inexpensive off-line programming system has long been sought but equally as long has eluded those skilled in the art.
The present invention provides an off-line micro device processing system including a longitudinally extending feeder/processing/buffer system for providing processed micro devices to a pick point and an output system for receiving and storing processed micro devices. A portable robotic system has a longitudinally extending robotic system body extending parallel and adjacent to the longitudinally extending feeder/processing/buffer system. A transverse support on the robotic system body is transversely positioned relative to the longitudinally extending robotic system body. A pick and place mechanism moves on the transverse support for picking processed micro devices from the pick point, transversely moving the micro devices, and placing the micro devices on the output system. This provides a simple, inexpensive off-line programming system.
The present invention further provides a portable robotic system for an off-line micro device processing system. The portable robotic system has a longitudinally extending robotic system body extending parallel and adjacent to the longitudinally extending feeder/processing/buffer system. A transverse support on the robotic system body is transversely positioned relative to the longitudinally extending robotic system body. A pick and place mechanism moves on the transverse support for picking processed micro devices from the pick point, transversely moving the micro devices, and placing the micro devices on the output system. This provides a simple, inexpensive robotic system for an off-line programming system.
The above and additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.